She Talks in Her Sleep
by Mrs Don Draper
Summary: "I knew that she was a Nazi from the start," said Henry Sr. "How?" asked Indiana. "She talks in her sleep," Sr. replied.


"I knew that she was a Nazi from the start," said Henry Jones, Sr.

"How?" asked Indiana.

"She talks in her sleep."

To this father and son exchange glances. Had his father actually _slept_ with Elsa? He guessed that they had, although he questioned how much time was actually spent sleeping. Indiana was more than a little discontented by the fact that he, too, had slept with the beautiful Nazi. He also noticed that Elsa didn't even looked embarrassed by the fact that everyone in the room knew what she had done, all for the Grail diary. There really weren't any limits to what Nazis would do to get what they wanted.

On the blimp...

"Dad, you're old enough to be her fath-- her grandfather."

"I guess that makes you the other man then, doesn't it," answered Henry.

Henry took a little time to think about the few weeks he had spent with Elsa. Regardless of the fact that he was in his mid-sixties, he couldn't help being captivated by Elsa Sneider. And she seemed interested in him at the time. One evening they had gotten drinks together at a local pub and he'd drunk more that he probably should have.

"Tell me, what do you know about the Grail...Henry?" asked Elsa, pretending to be unsure of calling him by his first name.

"No, no, that is for me to know only," he answered, swaying in his seat.

"Maybe you will tell me now," she relpied as she leaned over kiss him. She wiped off her mouth quickly, hoping to not blow her cover.

The older man smiled. "Well, it's the cup that caught Jesus' blood and was given the Joseph to guard."

Elsa had hoped he would elaborate more, and also hoped that she wouldn't have to go further than kisses to extract information from him.

"Tell me more. What does it look like?" This time she kissed him for a little longer. Of all the things Nazis were in instructed to do, Elsa felt this was one of the more uncomfortable jobs to be given. She took a few deep breaths and kept her cool.

"It is a small cup, but no one knows for sure what it looks like." Henry was feeling very pleased with himself. Elsa was not only interested in finding the Grail, but also in him!

Elsa groaned inwardly, time for her to step it up a knotch. This time she did a little Frenching. "Yuck!" she thought.

"How do you reach the Grail's location?" she asked him next.

"It's unclear as to where exactly it is, but I have a hunch that it's near Egypt. There are many mountains and valleys to protect its location.

"What else is there to know?" she asked.

"No, that's enough for today. I think I need to get back to the hotel now, I'm feeling a little light-headed," said Henry.

"Time to pull out the big guns, probably literally and figuratively." thought Elsa to herself.

"Let me go back with you," she said seductively.

By now, Henry was beaming, he felt on top of the world at the fact that she wanted to go back to his room for the evening. He held out his arm for her to take and they made their way to his room. Elsa walked, dreading each step she took. Knowing what task lay ahead of her; it would probably take a while to get everything she needed to know out of Jones while at the same time keeping him "occupied" and not dieing of embarrassment. She decided to let her conscience and dignity worry about it later...

Once Elsa had gotten all the information that she needed, she fell asleep. She really just wanted to forget about what she had done. The funny thing was that she didn't even realize that she had curled up against Henry without her knowledge.

"Grail. Will find it," she murmured as she slept, catching Henry's interest. "Sieg Heil... Yes, Captain, the Grail..."

"She must be a Nazi! I must send the Grail Diary to Junior!" thought Henry, Sr. as he, too, fell asleep

"What were you thinking about, Dad?" asked Indy, bringing Henry back to reality.

"Nothing, Son. Let's not worry now." answered Henry, Sr.

Despite having both their hearts broken, the Jones men pulled through and rescued the Grail, for a time. But the question that they both regretted never asking Elsa was: Who did she prefer: Henry Sr. or Henry Jr.?


End file.
